Who's to blame?
by DuringMyDarkestHour
Summary: After Penelope turns up at Derek's front door in the middle of the night for personal reasons, events that none of them ever imagined would happen begin to unfold.., will Derek and Penelope become closer? or will they drift apart?
1. It's all my fault

**This is my first attempt at a Morgan/Garcia story, I hope you enjoy it:**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to criminal minds; or their characters;**

It was 1:30am and Derek was lying on his sofa watching television. He hadn't managed to fall asleep because he had too much on his mind, namely Penelope. Everything about Penelope caused Derek's body to tense, the smell of her hair, her wide grin that made him feel like he was walking on air, her effort to make him smile when he was working a hard case, it would normally go something like this;

**The day before;**

Derek reached into his front pocket and pulled out his phone, he hit speed dial number 2 and Penelope's phone began to ring; ''Hey hot stuff'' Penelope answered, ''Hey baby girl, I need you to find me the names of elementary school professors going back at least 20 years, around the Avalon area.'' Derek sighed. ''Of course, anything for my sweet... is there anything I can do for you?'' Penelope waited for a serious answer ''I'm okay sweetness, just a little stressed that's all.'' Penelope frantically tried to get Derek the answers he desired. ''I would be to if I was in your position... but don't worry angel, I'll take real good care of you when you get home.'' Garcia teased, trying to lighten the mood. Derek chuckled to himself, ''I know mama, so how about these professors?'' Garcia smiled, ''I'll get back to you almost instantly'' just before hanging up Derek thanked Penelope and blew a kiss into the phone.

**xxxx**

Derek forced himself to get off of the sofa to go and get a drink of water and a sleeping tablet, and as the tap was running Derek heard a knock on the door. Derek was confused he thought to himself 'Who on Earth would be knocking my door at 1:45am?' Just to be safe he grabbed his gun off the table and approached the front door.

Derek looked through the glass and saw the one and only Penelope Garcia standing on the other side of the door. He immediately opened the door only to find his sweet baby girl crying her eyes out. ''I know it's late... and I shouldn't be here, but I didn't know where else to go.'' Penelope sniffled before bursting into tears again.

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and held her close before shutting the door behind them, he pulled her down onto the sofa and handed her a tissue from the table. ''Penelope, you better tell me what's happened baby girl.'' Their eyes met together for a brief moment before Penelope looked at her feet and answered ''me and Kevin broke up, but it was entirely my fault.''

Derek knew it was wrong to feel relief from her words, but he couldn't help himself. From the day he met Kevin Lynch he hated him, because Kevin had what Derek always wanted... Penelope.

''How was it your fault baby?'' Derek tried his hardest not to sound happy when he asked.

''I don't want to talk about it, but can... can I stay here? I don't want to be alone.''

Derek nodded his agreement ''you can take my bed, I'll take the couch.''

Derek gave Penelope a long hug goodnight and sent her off to his room after assuring her everything was going to be okay.

After about ten minutes or so, Penelope began to feel guilty, this time not over Lynch but because she was in Derek's bed, and he wasn't... so after contemplating, she decided to go and get him. Derek was still awake watching TV when Penelope came in, ''what is it angel?'' he asked concerned.

Penelope just stood next to him and quietly said ''sleep with me.''

At first Derek thought she was inviting him to make love to her but then realized what she meant.

After a short while Derek accepted her offer and they both went into the bedroom. ''Are you sure you don't want some privacy baby girl?'' he asked as he climbed into bed beside her. Penelope looked at him before asking him yet another favour ''No I'm sure but... no never mind.''

Derek shot up and looked at Penelope ''what is it? What do you need?'' Penelope bit her bottom lip and asked him nervously ''will you cuddle up to me?'' Derek sniggered and looked at Penelope with loving eyes ''Of course I will gorgeous.'' And without any hesitation Derek got closer to Penelope and wrapped his arms around her, they both fell asleep rather quickly in each other's arms.


	2. It's all your fault

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one, and well here is chapter two; The Morning After**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to criminal minds; or their characters;**

Penelope opened her eyes and it took her a moment to realize where she was. Last night's events played through her mind and she gasped as she noticed Derek's arms around her, the last thing she wanted to do was to seek comfort in the reason for her breakup. But it was too late for that... Penelope just froze as she replayed her break up with Kevin in her head over and over and over;

(The Break Up)

_Penelope arrived at Kevin's place around 10pm; she was greeted by him with a sloppy kiss and lured inside where they sat quietly, Penelope could smell the food Kevin was cooking, they knew it was late but it is what they had planned for every Thursday night. Well since movie night with Derek was cancelled._

_Kevin had picked a romantic comedy for them to watch whilst they ate, after having a full blown conversation on which star wars film was the best, they ate their food, watched the film and then started to make out on the sofa. By now it was around 12:50am and things started to get steamy._

_Kevin grabbed Penelope by the hand and leaded the way to the bedroom. Before they knew it, their clothes were off and they were making love.. and then all of a sudden, Penelope went over the edge and screamed out ''OH DEREK...'' she instantly realized what she had said but didn't correct herself hoping Kevin hadn't heard her.. But he had._

_Kevin sat up and Penelope began to panic, ''Derek?'' he asked confused. Penelope went bright red and tried to hide her embarrassment. ''I..,I meant to say Kevin.'' She said weakly, trying to catch her breath. Kevin was now fuelled with rage and anger. ''You said Derek! Why were you thinking about Derek whilst we were making love?!'' Penelope was trying to hold her tears back._

_After another five minutes of arguing, Penelope snapped and shouted ''I ALWAYS think of Derek when I'm with you! He's the only reason I get through this!'' She shut herself up before she could say anymore, knowing that what she just said would anger Kevin even more she decided to get up quickly. Kevin just sat on the bed, upset and angry not knowing what to say as Penelope got dressed._

_Although everything that Penelope had said was somewhat true, she did love Kevin, and she felt awful. Just as she was about to apologise, Kevin looked her in the eyes and angrily said ''Get out of my house you bitch, if I never see you again it will be too soon.'' Penelope burst into tears and ran out of the room picking up her bag as she ran for the door._

_She got into her car and cried for about ten minutes before looking at her phone, she wanted to call JJ so bad, but she thought about little Henry and thought best not. Emily and Reid were both still out of town because Reid was unable to fly, Hotch was with Jack and that left only one option... Derek._

**xxxx**

Penelope looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5:30am. She slowly and carefully removed Derek's arm from around her. He groaned and she took that as her cue to leave. She quickly got changed and left without leaving even a note for Derek.

She was too ashamed of herself, and the last person on earth she wanted to seek comfort in was him! It was his fault, all his fault. If he hadn't been such a chocolate god, she would of never even thought about him.

Derek abruptly woke up to the sound of his alarm just an hour later; he turned over and hit the snooze button before opening his eyes, his first realisation is that Penelope was no longer beside him... he couldn't hide the fact that he was saddened by this, how he longed to hold her close and kiss her soft rosy lips.

He got up and went to check to see if Penelope was in the kitchen, but there was no sign of her and no note. His mind flashed back to the sweet memories of holding her in his arms as she fell asleep beside him, the faint sound of her breathing as their warm bodies were held together. He couldn't wait to see her at work.

**xxxx**

The team was fully re-united later in the day Reid and Emily had managed to get a late train back at midnight. Derek walked in through the glass doors and saw Garcia by the copy machine, he was just about to go and see if she was alright, when Hotch called him over suddenly.

Derek tried to listen to what Hotch was saying but his mind was off somewhere else, somewhere he'd rather be, with Penelope. His mind returned to the conversation when he heard Hotch say ''Did you get all that?'' Derek shook his head and rubbed his eyes ''No, sorry I guess I was in a World of my own, I had a late night.'' Hotch explained the situation again about how he had to take Jack to the hospital for tests and how Derek would be acting head supervisor for the day.

When Derek got out of Hotch's office he was disappointed to find that Garcia had already returned to her office, he would have to see her in the morning briefing instead which was in around twenty minutes.

The team gathered in the briefing room and Derek tried to sit by Penelope but she insisted on sitting next to Reid and David. 'Why was she distancing herself from him?' he thought. During the entire briefing Derek and Penelope both found it incredibly hard to concentrate on anything but each other, but only when the other wasn't looking would they stare. The team immediately picked up on this and could see there was friction between the two of them.

Straight after the briefing Penelope darted to her office, and was followed by JJ who had told Derek to stay put. ''Penelope?'' she asked. Penelope tried to keep her cool and answered with ''what can brain do for you today?'' JJ looked at Penelope and she could tell that something was really wrong.

''What's happened between you and Morgan?'' she asked Penelope turned her chair around and said... ''Honestly, I don't want to talk about it.'' JJ tried for another ten minutes but couldn't get Garcia to crack so she left.

Derek waited outside the door for JJ and was confused when she came out shrugged, and walked straight past him... he decided to take matters into his own hands, ''Baby girl?'' he asked and had no reply. He pushed the door open slowly and saw Penelope sitting on her chair typing away with her magical fingers as usual. ''Hey, you... baby?'' he called out and got no reply

He walked into the room, shut the door and spun Penelope's chair around, ''why are you ignoring me, What did I do?'' she couldn't even bare to look him in the eyes ''I don't want to talk to you.'' She tried really hard not to say it but she burst out with, ''I don't think we should be friends anymore.''


	3. Now whose fault is it?

**I know this story is dragging out, but I really want my first one to be quite decent at least, I generally feel like this chapter doesn't quite cut it, so if you want me to re-do it I will, just let me know: so here is chapter 3;**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to criminal minds; or their characters; or the song used in this chapter;**

A look of devastation came across Derek's face as his brain tried to process the words that his 'best friend in the entire world, his baby girl, his goddess, the love of his life' was saying to him. He tried to talk and just ended up mumbling... ''Derek I'm sorry, I didn't mea-'' Penelope was cut off by Derek's foolish anger, ''I don't want to know what's going through that childish brain of yours, all I want to know is what I've done.'' Penelope began to cry softly and Derek stood up, rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. ''If you're not going to tell me, then we're done here.'' He left slamming the door behind him.

Penelope froze in her seat, struggling to catch her breath, she couldn't actually believe that she had just turned the man she loved away and said that they couldn't be friends; she just needed an excuse to get him out of the room, not out of her life! He hated her and there was nothing she could do, she couldn't go after him, he'd want an explanation and she wasn't prepared to tell him that she had moaned out his name instead of her boyfriends.

**xxxx**

Back in the bullpen, Derek had stormed in, and began to clear his desk. Reid noticed his unusual behavior first and decided it was best to see if he was okay. ''M-Morgan?'' He said nervously.

''are you okay?'' Derek snapped at him ''Does it look like I'm okay? You're the smart kid, figure it out.'' Spencer just backed away and consulted with JJ.

Meanwhile Derek continued to hastily clear his desk, and as he was ruffling through his drawers he came across the photograph Penelope had taken of herself to make his office a 'fun zone.' Immediately his behavior changed, he slumped into his chair and looked at the picture. He took a deep breath and was tempted to throw it at the wall or on the floor, but he couldn't do that to his baby girl, no matter how angry he was so he just left it upside down on his desk.

Hotch wasn't there for Derek to formally hand in his resignation but, he did leave a well written letter describing how he felt about the team, and how he felt it was best for him to move on... he didn't dare mention what happened between him and Garcia because well, that was his own personal life.

**xxxx**

The team were still confused about Derek's actions and merely just decided he was getting his head together for a little while, it was now a good 40 minutes since Derek had upped and left the team and he regretted it ever so much, the moment he stepped outside he wanted to turn around, but he knew he couldn't.

As he drove along the motorway, going wherever the roads where taking him, a song came on the radio, he turned it up because it was exactly how he felt about Penelope, just sang by someone else;

_(I'm not a perfect person,_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do._

_But I continue learning,_

_I never meant to do those things to you,_

_And so I have to say before I go,_

_That I just want you to know..._

_I found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you..._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you,_

_It's something I must live with everyday._

_And all the pain I put you through,_

_I wish that I could take it all away,_

_And be the one, who catches all your tears,_

_That's why I need you to hear..._

_I found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you..._

_And the reason is you X3_

_-Hoobastank – the reason.)_

**xxxx**

About an hour after Derek had left, Penelope was still unaware that he had even gone and she decided to go looking for him to apologize. She took a deep breath and walked into the bullpen looking for Morgan; she scanned the room and couldn't find him there. Eventually she gave up searching and decided to just ask Spencer instead. ''Handsome, have you seen Derek?''

Reid turned his attention to Penelope and said ''He's gone, no one can get hold of him and he's left a resignation letter in Hotches' office.. I-I.. Thought you knew?''

Penelope's mind began to work in overload, this was too much for her to handle, her hot stuff was gone and it was all her fault, even though she tried to desperately blame him, she knew now the only person she could blame was herself for this, this was her stupid mistake and she needed to fix it, only then did she notice his desk was completely clear except for the picture of her...

She didn't even ask if she could take the day off, and she hadn't shut down her babies, she just needed to make sure Derek was okay, that he wasn't angry and that the resignation was all fake. She needed to know this. She drove frantically to Derek's and was completely shocked to find an empty house, Clooney was gone, all of Derek's personal belongings were gone, besides the obvious such as his sofa and things, but pictures, notes, trophies, they were all gone.

Penelope sat on his sofa for a while before running into his bedroom; she searched his wardrobe and drawers and found what she was looking for. One of his t-shirts, it had a note attached to it. It read '_Baby girl, I'm not angry at you for what you said, but I wanted to respect your wish and I can't do that if I'm around you twenty four seven. I know this was your favorite shirt of mine, so it's yours now, I love you girl, and don't you forget it. –Derek.'_

Penelope rushed outside, her eyes filled with tears, she brought the shirt up to her nose to inhale his scent, it still smelt exactly like him, she couldn't think straight, she needed to find him to tell him that she was sorry, that she loved him.

She got to her car and sat inside it, she tried to keep calm about the situation but anyone who knew her would of been able to tell that she couldn't let this go that easily, that she needed some relief. She started the engine and was clouded in her own thoughts that she didn't realize she drove through a red light.. Until of course she was hit full force by another car, the cars collided together and Penelope's side was hit directly, the only memory she had before falling unconscious was thinking about how to say sorry to Derek.


	4. Wait what just happened?

**Guys I'm sorry it took me a while to update, I've really been judging this story... my muse for this has been quite bad because I have two new ideas in my mind, this chapter also features OC;**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Criminal Minds, or their characters;**

''Miss?... Miss can you hear me? Open your eyes if you can hear me.'' Penelope's eyes fluttered open with the bright beaming light of a torch right in front of her. ''Ah, welcome back.'' She instantly felt pain all through her body and tried to move. ''No, no, stay down, we're nearly at the hospital, you had us quite worried there, then again those things always look worse than they are.'' The paramedic seemed to be rambling on and on but he had a soothing voice so it was okay.

The only things Penelope could remember were basic facts, such as the president, and her name, where she was born and Spencer, she could remember Spencer, her genius friend. She knew there were more things but she couldn't exactly work out what. Not too long after she had woken up, they arrived at the hospital she had to have tests done for internal bleeding but the results came back okay, they began testing her memory just first by asking basic questions about the accident.

''What were you doing when you went through the red light?, Where were you going?'' the questions went on, and on and all Penelope could answer with was ''I don't remember'' After a good hour or two in the hospital all her results were back, she had broken a couple of ribs and her left leg, but more importantly she had damaged her Hippocampus in her brain, this dealt with short and long term memory loss, so in other words she had amnesia and the doctors weren't sure if she'd ever regain her memory.

''Miss. Garcia? Is there anyone I can call for you?'' Penelope trailed through whatever memories she had left and replied with ''Spencer, Spencer Reid he's on my emergency contacts.'' The nurse left the room and went to go and call Spencer down to the hospital.

**xxxx**

Derek had driven for what seemed like all of eternity but in reality it was only 4 hours, he had no idea about the accident and it didn't even come across his mind that he had put his phone in his bag, in the back of his car, and it was on silent. He knew he should keep on driving but his instincts were telling him he needed to go to bed and soon, so he kept on driving for about another hour before he decided to pull in for the night.

He found a cozy little motel in the middle of nowhere and began unpacking his car, he checked in and was soon asleep dreaming about Penelope in the uncomfortable motel bed, he missed her there was no denying that, but he was hurt and a little bit annoyed too.

**xxxx**

Before Spencer and the rest of the team turned up at the hospital, Penelope had already made a new friend, Dave Rover she first noticed him lurking around the corridors looking rather lost, but they soon began a completely unusual conversation about anime and she couldn't lie, he was quite attractive.

Hotch, Prentiss, Reid, JJ and Rossi came barging through the hospital doors as soon as they saw Penelope lying there, what they didn't see though was her company. They were amazed to see what state she was in considering just a few hours back she was sad and agitated about Derek, and she had even been in a car crash, yet she was still smiling and laughing away with this 'Dave' guy.

As soon as the team walked into the room, Penelope was on alert and quite panicked because well, in her mind she had no clue who any of these people were except for Spencer. ''Spencer!'' she shouted. ''See Dave, I told you he was real, not all of my friends are fictional characters.'' Dave and Penelope laughed together. ''Hey kitten, how you feeling?'' Rossi asked quite concerned, which worried Penelope.

The team noticed her discomfort and looked at each other, Spencer spoke ''Penelope, h-how many of us do you remember?'' Penelope was confused, she was supposed to know these people? ''I don't know these people Spencer, I only know you.'' The team were completely devastated. ''Penelope, I'm agent Hotchner your boss and your friend.'' Penelope all of a sudden got a random flashback of Hotch asking her a favour and her replying with ''You got it boss man'' Penelope smiled, ''I think I remember.''

Each of the team took moments to re-introduce themselves to their friend, ''Pen, I'm JJ your best girl friend, and your go to person.'' Penelope kept remembering little things, ''Hey kitten, I'm Rossi I can't think of anything clever to say but we are friends.'' They began smiling at each other, ''PG, I'm Emily, your... friend?'' Emily felt quite awkward standing here introducing herself to Penelope again.

She still didn't fully trust anyone but Spencer, but she knew deep down that these people were her friends, but something still didn't feel right something was missing. The doctors were absolutely amazed at how she had used flashbacks to bring forward suppressed memories. ''Can I talk to you for a second Reid?'' Hotch asked before walking out the door.

''Have you contacted Derek? You know he'll be angry if you don't.'' Spencer said ''I've tried, I really have I-I-I, he won't pick up the phone.'' Penelope over heard the conversation and the name 'Derek' she'd heard it before, but had no idea who he was.

(4 Months Later)

A shirt had been returned from her car accident but Penelope had no idea why she had a man's shirt in the front seat of her car with her, she actually received the shirt a few months back but today of all days it was bugging her, she went into her bedroom and pulled the shirt out of her drawer.

It had no significance to her, it was just an ordinary shirt, but it was sexy. No one had dared mentioned Derek to Penelope because they couldn't get hold of him.

Penelope scanned the shirt and found a piece of paper in the pocket,_ Baby girl, I'm not angry at you for what you said, but I wanted to respect your wish and I can't do that if I'm around you twenty four seven. I know this was your favorite shirt of mine, so it's yours now, I love you girl, and don't you forget it. –Derek.'_

_Penelope couldn't help but think 'was this man my boyfriend? My husband?' She brought up the shirt to her nose and smelled it, she was all of a sudden hit with a huge force and a small flash back of a man holding her in his arms. ''Babe, you ready to go?'' shouted a familiar voice, it was Dave the two of them had been together since her accident, he wanted to take care of her and they fell in love. ''I'll be there in a minute'' she shouted back. She was so frustrated, why couldn't she remember who this man was?_

**_xxxx_**

_Penelope and Dave were meeting the team for drinks, although Penelope didn't remember everything about her team mates she had begun to remember most of the memories and she felt comfortable around them again, besides the last week she had just gone back to work and she felt right at home. It just turned 8pm when Dave and Penelope pulled up at the club, Penelope was drowned in her thoughts about this random man who happened to be a big deal in her life apparently, as soon as she walked into the club she went straight to the bar and ordered her drink._

_The night began to get wild as they moved to the dance floor, Dave holding his girl tight not letting her go, the team were all laughing at Penelope, one thing is for sure she had not lost her amazing personality and her need for a good time._

_It turned 12am and Penelope had, had enough she wanted to go home and have cuddles from her man, she said goodnight to the team and Dave and Penelope walked out of the front door, they walked about ten steps before a figure appeared right in front of Penelope. She looked up to meet his gaze._

_''Hey baby girl'' said an extremely familiar and passionate voice. Penelope bit her bottom lip with frustration, not realizing who this man was she replied ''I'm sorry, do I know you?''_


	5. He's back

**I hated leaving the last chapter how I did, but I really ran out of time trying to write three at once. So I apologise anyway here is chapter 5;**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Criminal Minds, or their characters;**

''Penelope?'' he said tilting his head to the side, confused and a little bit annoyed, was she really that angry at him for something he didn't do still? And so much that she had to pretend she didn't know him?... He reached out to hug her but was stopped when Dave stood right in front of her ''Hey man, I don't know who you are, or how you know my girlfriend but back off okay.'' Girlfriend? Is all Derek could think before his heart shattered into a billion pieces. ''Dave it's okay, I-I think I know this man.'' Penelope said stepping forward. Was this the man that was in her flashbacks? Whose shirt she had? ''Of course you know me crazy girl'' he said, what kind of joke was she playing?

''Derek?'' she asked with a little guess. ''Pen, I don't know what the hell is going on, or why you still don't forgive me, but can you please just stop this little joke?'' Dave pulled her away ''Come on baby, we're going home.'' Penelope nodded, confused about what just happened, but one thing was confirmed, that man knew her, and she knew him, she just didn't know how. ''Baby girl, stop!'' he yelled, grabbing her arm. She gasped, shocked and scared. Dave stepped in again ''Listen buddy if you don't fucking let her go right now, I'll snap your arm off and feed it to my dog.'' With that temper, Derek floored Dave in seconds. Penelope cried for help, alerting everyone in the club, as Derek slammed his fist into Dave's face over, and over.

The entire team ran outside as they heard Penelope, they saw Derek on top of Dave and Rossi and Hotch were quick to pull him up and away, whilst Reid, JJ and Emily all stood there amazed that Derek was back. ''I'll fucking kill you!'' Derek yelled over and over as he was held back. He never meant to let his temper get the best of him especially in front of Penelope, but with her joke, and her new 'boyfriend' Derek couldn't keep calm even if he wanted to.

XXXXX

Penelope and JJ took Dave to the emergency room to get checked out whilst the team had taken Derek back inside the club, he ran straight to the bar trying to calm himself down by taking shot after shot. He then went to go and sit with the team, Emily had asked the bartender for a bandage and was sat there bandaging Derek's hand, and none of them spoke a word for the first few minutes. The first to speak though was Reid ''It's good to see you, D-Derek.'' Derek just shot a glance at Reid before saying ''who the fuck was I just beating up?'' Hotch looked at Emily and she looked straight back at him. ''That's Dave Rover, Penelope's boyfriend.'' Emily said finishing the bandage.

Derek's heart broke, the team could see it no matter how hard he tried to cover it up, ''Well I don't fucking like him, and he was trying to keep Pen away from me, then again it's good he did, with the joke she was playing on me I don't know if I would of yelled at her or not, pretending she doesn't know me, it's just pathetic.'' Derek sighed, still quite angry. The entire team looked at each other a few times before Hotch said ''Just tell him already.'' Derek sat up straight, ''Tell me what?'' Reid looked at him and said ''The day you left, Penelope was so torn up about it, we could all tell, she left the BAU rushing around to try and find you... and erh..'' Reid struggled to put the sentence into words.

''Out with it pretty boy?'' Derek said actually devastated that Penelope had been trying to find him the day he left... Reid cleared his throat and continued, ''Well, she was driving and, well, she kind of had a car crash, i-it was a massive collision, that left her with broken ribs, a broken leg and amnesia.'' Derek just sat still, his baby girl was in a car crash and no one had told him? Or had they? He pulled out his phone, he hadn't returned any calls or even opened messages, and as he began to open them he actually let out a tear... he read one in his mind '_Derek, you need to come home now! Penelope's been in an accident, it doesn't look good –Reid._' He was such an idiot! The entire team were looking at him waiting for him to respond, He sniffed, and rubbed his face hoping no one had seen the tear trickle down his cheek. He tried to be brave but everyone could see he just wanted to scream and break down. ''She doesn't?..'' Emily started rubbing his back, in comfort. He sniffed again, ''She lost her memory?'' Hotch sighed, ''Yeah, but... little things give her flashbacks and some memories come flooding back.''

Derek let out air, ''And... she knows all you guys?'' Emily gave him a hug and said ''Not as well as we hoped, but each day she remembers more, and we're still a family.'' Derek nodded understanding, ''I need some air, excuse me.'' Derek said before walking outside, his head hurt and he knew he was going to throw up, and that he did.

XXXXX

The next morning Penelope walked into the BAU, and decided she needed to confront her team, she was about to talk to Reid and noticed Derek in the window in Hotches office, she tried to keep calm and called the team over to her, ''I need to know.'' The entire team was pretty confused, ''Need to know what Pen?'' JJ asked. ''Is he the reason that when I walked into rooms whispering stopped and whenever you mentioned 'Morgan' you'd look at me?'' They nodded, and sighed.

''Who is he?!'' she shouted, ''I'm your best friend in the whole wild world, baby girl.'' Derek said from behind her, ''And I'm going to show you.''


	6. Everything

**I'm sorry to say that this story has come to its end, I'm ready to move on to something else now and I can't keep writing three a day so I need to finish this so here is the final chapter;**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Criminal Minds or their characters; or the song used in the chapter;**

Penelope was so confused, so this man? The one who attacked her boyfriend was supposedly her best friend in the whole world? That couldn't be right, if he actually cared about her, he would have never attacked Dave, whilst Penelope was trailing through her thoughts another flashback hit her hard.

**Flashback**

_''Hey baby girl, come in.'' Derek said whilst taking his own jacket off, he'd just been to get the movie that Penelope requested for movie night she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, it had been a while since their last movie night and she couldn't wait. ''So did you get it?'' she asked, ''Yep, just like mama wanted, and... I got your favourite popcorn.'' Penelope smiled, ''you sure know how to treat a lady like a princess don't you Derek Morgan?'' she said laughing. He pulled her in for a hug,_

_The next thing they were on the sofa cuddled up watching the film together with popcorn, Derek had his hand around his baby girl and gave her a little security squeeze every now and then..._

XXXXX

Penelope returned from her flashback by the soothing voice of Derek himself, ''Penelope, will you come look at some photos with me?'' She nodded, unsure why he wanted to show her photos, but she had even more proof now that she could trust this man. Derek took Penelope by the hand which made her have another vision of them, they were walking through the park and Derek grabbed Penelope by the hand and started to make her dance with him, they were laughing and having fun.

Before Penelope had fully returned from her wonderful memory, they had arrived in Hotche's office, Penelope shook her head to try and understand what was happening, and Hotch handed Derek a box of belongings that he had left behind unknowingly. Derek knew what he was looking for and so he searched the box in desperate need, he then finally found what he was looking for, a leather book containing pictures of him and Penelope.

He sat her down on the sofa in the office and Hotch took his leave, ''Penelope, I just really need you to know that I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday, I mean, I didn't... I never knew you were in an accident, I thought you were still mad at me and I overreacted, I'm sorry baby girl.'' He said holding the album in his hands, she nodded, he couldn't of known about the accident, she didn't even know he existed so it was pretty fair, but she still didn't understand why he freaked out on Dave.

He opened the album pointing to different photos and explaining when they were took and what they were doing on that day, a couple of them Penelope began to remember but the rest, and the most important ones she didn't have a clue. But the important thing is that they were laughing together about the ones she did remember.

''Hey Pen?'' Derek said, ''yeah?'' she replied, he was a little upset that the 'yeah' wasn't followed by her usual 'hot stuff' but he understood that she didn't remember. ''Can I take you out?'' Penelope looked directly at him ''like on a date?'' Derek replied ''mmm... sort of, I mean you'll learn a lot more about me, and I know exactly the place to take you.'' Penelope wasn't sure about this, what would Dave think? She was going on a date with the man that had beat him up? But she needed to trust Derek if she wanted to remember, so she agreed for him to pick her up at 8.

XXXXX

8 soon arrived and Derek was so nervous, he shouldn't of been, it was his baby girl after all they had done this plenty of times before, it was like one of their usual 'date nights' but well she wasn't the Penelope he remembered, but she was still the Penelope he loved. His heart began to throb as he approached her front door, she answered nervously and Dave was stood behind her, she wasn't dressed for the occasion, and Derek knew that it was all down to Dave.

Dave told Penelope to stay put and closed the door behind him and Derek, ''I want you to stay the hell away from her, she's my girlfriend you're not taking my girl on a date, I won't allow it.'' Derek wasn't angry, Dave was just a concerned boyfriend that's all, but he could admit that he was heartbroken. ''It's not like that, I'm her best friend, she just doesn't know it.'' Dave was confused. ''What the hell do you mean?'' Derek frowned ''Before her accident, she was my best friend, we had an argument and well I'm here for her now and that's all that matters.'' Dave began to understand, Derek wasn't some guy who was obsessed with his girl, this was the guy that the team had told him about.

He went back inside and told Penelope to get ready, he knew now that Derek was probably the only one that could help her remember what happened, and if he couldn't that her memory would never be the same again.

When Penelope finally came outside the front door, Derek was amazed at her beauty, she was wearing a red fitted dress and red heels to match, he felt under dressed all of a sudden, he was wearing a grey formal suit jacket and jeans.

XXXXX

Neither of them spoke a word the entire way to the restaurant, and Derek still refused to tell Penelope where they were going, but when they arrived Penelope knew the place was familiar, and it was in fact very familiar, this is where Derek took her for their first 'date' and it was also their favourite place in the World.

Derek pulled out Penelope's seat for her and she sat down looking around the room trying to figure out where she was, but it was no use. She tried and tried, but just couldn't quite remember.

Derek asked ''What are you ordering?'' he knew what she was going to say before she did and at the same time they both said ''The chicken special with salad on the side.'' Penelope was amazed; this man knew more about her than she knew about herself.

They had both just finished eating when 'A thousand years' came on, Derek took Penelope's hand and pulled her to the dance floor where she had an instinct that she was supposed to wrap her arms around his neck, and over his shoulders and so she did.

_Hear beats fast, colours and promises,_

_How to be brave, how can I live when I'm afraid to fall,_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow,_

_One step closer..._

Derek pulled Penelope close, ''Hey baby girl?'' Penelope responded with ''yeah'' yet again, Derek took her hand and spun her around before pulling her close again, ''Can I try something I should of done the first time we were here?'' Penelope had with it, she nodded. And without hesitation Derek's lips were on hers, in a slow, romantic kiss. He had no intentions on kissing her any deeper or harder now, this was all about his feelings and he enjoyed the warmth of her lips against his. no idea what he was on about but went along

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Penelope pulled out of the kiss and said ''ouch'' Derek was concerned, ''Did I hurt you baby?'' Penelope looked directly at him, ''No hot stuff, but I was just thinking about when Battle shot me.'' Derek sighed, he didn't want her thinking about that ''Baby that was a lo-'' he paused in his sentence, he looked amazed, ''you called me hot stuff? And Battle? You remember?'' he couldn't breathe, was she really remembering all that had happened? Penelope smiled and placed another soft kiss on his lips, her mind filled with all the memories she had desired for months. ''I remember everything.'' Derek was so happy he was speechless, a tear came down his cheek and he leaned Penelope down as he kissed her again, and again, and again.

_And all along I believed I would find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

As Derek and Penelope were entranced with each other's kisses, in his mind Derek swore to himself that he would **never**, ever, ever let his baby girl out of his reach again, she was his now and she knew it.


End file.
